


Sweat and Shivers

by gala_apples



Series: My Songs Sound Like Yours [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Jewelry, M/M, Polyamory, Temperature Play, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time Jake’s been naked in Ryder’s basement. It is, however, the first time he’s been coaxed nude in under five minutes. And if he's extremely lucky the others will follow his lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat and Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Like my series notes say, this fic isn't the least bit canon compatible with Katy/Gaga, though it's set around the same time.

Jake charges down the stairs, having just narrowly escaped Ryder’s younger sister. Marley’s right on his heels. Literally; one of her steps down was directly on the hem of his jeans and he nearly tripped. But the door to the basement is closed, which means they’re safe. Jennie won’t follow them past it. Can’t, really. It’s a Lynn family rule. Jake’s pretty much eternally grateful for the closed door _means_ closed door policy. It makes his life a lot easier. 

They’re not even all the way down the stairs when Ryder accosts them. “Strip down?”

“What, already?” Jake asks. 

Marley ignores them both completely. She shimmies between Jake and the railing to go sit with Unique and the bag of Munchies trail mix Mrs Lynn put into a big plastic serving bowl. Maybe she’ll even be feeling good enough to eat some. Jake can hope, anyway.

“I am.” It’s a redundant statement. Jake can see Ryder’s naked. But he’s probably hoping it’ll be enough of a challenge to get Jake on board. 

It’s not. Ryder has to work a little harder than that. Give him some motivation. Jake smiles teasingly as he replies “but I didn’t forget to put my clothes in the laundry.”

“Come on. I don’t want to be the only one.”

“It’s nothing we haven’t seen before honey,” Unique calls out.

“Just wait until Sam gets here. He’ll strip instantly,” Jake reassures.

“Are we sure Sam and Blaine are coming?” Marley asks. “I’ve sent them a few texts, but nothing.”

Ryder shakes his head. “Blaine said that Elektra was the worst Marvel movie. Sam said it was Rise of the Silver Surfer. I’m pretty sure they decided to watch and heckle together, since Jake’s DC and us three don’t care. Next Friday it should be all of us again. A normal sextuple date night.”

Unique nods. “I’ll talk to them.”

Ryder gets the conversation, such as it is, back on track. “Strip down and I’ll let you pick who blows who?”

See, now _that_ is motivation.

“Couch sex or wall sex?” Jake asks once his clothes are in a heap on the floor. Hopefully Marley’s will join his at some point. God only knows where Ryder’s are. Jake’s more prone to sex lying down. Standing up with weak legs makes it seem more like work, more like something he’s struggling through for a sport’s sake, to get the win. That being said, one of Puck’s lectures is always remember you’re only one half of the bed; the other person has to like whatever too. If Ryder wants wall sex, Jake will lean against the faux wood panelling and do his best to keep his knees locked. God knows there’s a lot of wall to pick from. Ryder’s basement is half tightly packed furniture, half completely open space. 

“Couch sex?” Ryder says, half a question.

“Couch sex most definitely. Otherwise we’ll have to strain our necks, and no one wants that.” Unique commands.

Against the far wall are three mismatched couches forming a U with a table at each corner. By now it’s customary to sit in the middle -the loveseat that faces the tv- with Ryder. It’s ‘their couch’ for a number of reasons. For one, he and Ryder care about video games the most, and Wii performance goes down when you face the sensor at an angle. For another, Blaine makes this scrunched up distraught face whenever he has to sit on the loveseat. He’s sort of a rich snot sometimes. It’s not a face conducive to sexy times. Lastly, sometimes Marley needs room to stretch out by herself and not be touched, and Unique and Blaine have their...whatever, that has Blaine moving over for her the second she looks at him. Jake’s never quite sure why Marley sometimes needs space (girl emotions are more Ryder or Unique’s wheelhouse) but he can’t begrudge her her own couch. Begrudge her anything, really. Even a month in he still thinks of Marley as his girlfriend. It’s not particularly fair to the other four, but if Jake had to label things he’d call Marley his primary. After all, at McKinley the other four appear single while _they’re_ the couple dating.

The loveseat is completely hideous. It’s upholstered in velvet. Not classy velvet, like some of Blaine’s parents imported furniture. Highly tacky velvet. 1970’s velvet; cream printed with orange and red flowers with puke green leaves. Maybe Blaine has a bit of a point, hating it, but it does the job it’s supposed to. It’s comfortable to sit on, and wide enough to fool around on.

Jake sits down normally, not even facing Ryder. Of course, Jake doesn’t have to look at him to play with him. At this point in the game he doesn’t need a map to Ryder’s groin. The loveseat’s velvet is smooth against his back, his ass, his legs. With the hand that’s not tugging lightly on Ryder’s pubes Jake strokes the grain of the fabric. Call it a fourth reason that he and Ryder called dibs on the loveseat. Years from now when Jake buys his own furniture it’s all going to be highly textured. Velvets, suedes, leathers, anything that a person can really _feel_. 

After a minute of Jake teasing him, never quite putting his hand on his dick, Ryder loses it. In one rough motion he throws an arm around Jake’s shoulders and pulls Jake towards him. Jake follows his lead, letting Ryder push and pull him where he wants. One of the girls murmurs her approval, softly enough that he’s not sure which one it is. The velvet pulls against the grain when he moves and the fibres catch on the bottom of Jake’s thighs. The ugly feel of it is somehow right. Much more real than everything staying properly groomed. 

The submission to Ryder pays off when the boy in question pushes Jake backwards. Now the full landscape of his back is against the velvet being scraped the wrong way. Ryder climbs on top of him, knees bracketing Jake’s hips. He stays kneeling for a moment before sinking down against Jake. A moment later Jake’s faux fucking him, his dick fucking the length of Ryder’s crack. It’s the closest they’ve gotten to full on sex, this slip-slide of dick and ass that only gets slideier as Jake’s precome starts to flow. One day Ryder might want to fuck for real, but if not there’s always Blaine and Sam.

Ryder comes first, one hand pinning Jake to the old couch, the other jerking himself. He doesn’t stop jerking off, fingers covered in translucent white, which turns Jake on even more. He really likes Ryder’s over-stimulation kink. It’s really fucking hot. Ryder grinds his ass especially hard and asks “keep going, or-”

“I want a turn,” Marley says. Jake can only see her upside down the way he’s positioned, but from what he can tell there’s a wicked grin on her face. 

“Ryder baby, come over here for aftercare.” Jake strains his neck to look at Unique. He’s only ever heard the word in kinky contexts, like post the stuff she and Blaine do. He can’t help but wonder what her plans are, if she’s saying it after some simple simulated sex.

Ryder and Marley both get up to exchange couches. Ryder immediately lays down, sweaty head resting in Unique’s lap. Jake sits up to make room for Marley but she seems content to stay standing where she is, preoccupied with undressing. It’s almost a hard choice to pick between watching her clothes come off article by article and watching Unique stroking Ryder’s glistening chest like she’s grooming a horse after use. When it comes down to it though, Unique is up for cuddling any day of the week, and Ryder would be happy in a nudist colony. It’s rarer that Marley wants to get naked.

She stops when she’s down to green panties and jewelry; a glass pendant and a wristful of bangles. She looks half nervous and her free hand is playing with her bracelets, but seems to recenter herself when Unique calls out that she’s beautiful. She drops to her knees. Before she can lean in Jake falls to join her. Yes, he’s desperate to get off, but Marley’s always happier when she’s kissing during higher rated stuff. It knocks blowjobs off the list, but that’s what the guys are for. 

Just as Jake touches his lips to hers he gets an idea. He strokes his hands up Marley’s back until he gets to the tangle of her hair. Somewhere underneath all that there’s a silver chain and a clasp. Jake’s not super great with clasps. At least not when he’s trying to undo them unseen. But considering the other choice is to stop kissing Marley, he continues to fumble, tongue against hers all the while. Once the necklace is off Jake stretches an arm behind him and puts it beside his mug on the end table. The Lynns have a ton of the gel filled mugs that can be frozen. A dozen at least. They swear it’s better than watering down drinks with ice. Jake generally doesn’t have an opinion one way or the other, but he’s glad for the dedication now.

Ten minutes later they’re both as sweaty as Ryder was. They’ve flipped each other over half a dozen times -Marley is _not_ down with missionary, and Jake’s more than fine with that- and Jake can see at least one spot on his leg where the Lynn’s nasty shag carpet has shed on him. Now would be the time to grab a condom from the box under the couch opposite Ryder and Unique and sheath up for party time. But that’s not what Jake wants. At least not right now. 

“Lay back and close your eyes?”

With Marley vowing to keep them closed, Jake decides to go for it. He crawls the few feet necessary so he can arch over the arm of the couch and grab the necklace, then crawls back to Marley. Unique and Ryder are both watching him, so he really hopes this works. Not that they’ll mock him too bad if it doesn’t. They’re not assholes like some of the people he’s slept with.

Holding it by the chain, Jake touches the back of the ice cold pendant to Marley’s breast. She gasps at the temperature contrast between it and her hot skin. Her eyes open automatically before closing again like promised. Jake takes that as a good sign, free reign to do it again. He puts the cool glass on her pubic bone for a few seconds, then her left thigh, then to her ribcage. Each place the necklace touches makes Marley startle a little and bite her lip. It’s like kissing her skin awake, but better.

The reaction gets even more extreme when Jake slides Marley’s panties off and drops the smooth glass against the outer lips of her cunt. Now he’s the one biting a lip as she clenches down on nothing and her hips buck up.

“I really want to fuck her,” Ryder mock-whispers from the couch.

Jake nods, then speaks for Marley’s benefit, since her eyes are still closed. “You are not the only one. And that goes for you too.”

It’s maybe a little too direct. He and Ryder have been pretty good at beating around the bush, not showing any need to take the next step. But Jake would really like to see if Ryder stays as commanding and impatient when he’s got a dick in his ass. One of them has to say something at some point. Might as well be him.

“I’ll do it if you do it first,” Ryder replies offhandedly, then looks a little stunned at his own words. Jake understands, he’s a bit taken aback too. He really didn’t expect that to be the response.

“Talk about it later boys,” Unique instructs. “There’s a gorgeous girl who hasn’t had an orgasm yet.”

Jake shrugs at Ryder and gets back to the task at hand. Unique’s got a point, after all. If she’s always so wise, he really can see what Blaine gets out of following her orders.


End file.
